


Bank Shot

by Arduinna



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Canon, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Touching, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arduinna/pseuds/Arduinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan's got the weekend off, and Duke Crocker's back in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bank Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Savageseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/gifts).



> With many thanks to Dorinda for beta!

The Rust Bucket was crowded, every table full and people standing everywhere. Nathan pushed his way past six or seven backs and avoided a few elbows, heading for the bar and the beer he'd promised himself if he made it through the week without losing his temper. A spot opened up just as he got there, like God's little promise of heaven, and he could feel the back of his neck start to unknot as he slid onto the stool. Two days off stretched in front of him, an oasis of peace and quiet. 

"What'll it be, Nathan?" Joey asked, reaching for a beer mug out of habit. 

Nathan quirked a smile at him. "You know me, Joey --" he started. 

"Tell me you're not still drinking Narragansetts."

Nathan stilled, blinking, and looked slowly to his left. "Duke?" He still looked the same in some ways: hair a little shaggy, body as loose and easy as a teenage boy's, bright grin ready to face the world. The differences were subtle: a deeper wariness in his eyes, an awareness of the space around himself, a ready stance under the loose muscles. He'd seen some rough times, clearly. He could have looked hipster, with his denim shirt under a denim jackets and necklaces over all. He didn't, though; he looked like what hipsters wanted to be. The shirt and jacket weren't frayed because he'd bought them at a thrift store; they were frayed because he'd worn them for years until they were soft and faded.

Duke smiled at him, easy and relaxed. "As I live and breathe," he said cheerfully. "Hey, Joey, get him one of these, okay? On me." He raised a glass of something a rich, deep amber, holding it till one got poured and placed in front of Nathan, clearly waiting for a toast.

Nathan shook his head. "Duke Crocker. I'll be damned. I didn't think we'd ever see you around here again." He tapped his glass against Duke's, top and bottom in a pattern that came back to him like breathing.

"Yeah, well, me either," Duke admitted, and took a long drink, tipping his head back while the muscles of his throat worked. 

Nathan took a smaller sip, enjoying the view. Whatever Duke had been doing these last few years, it was working for him; he'd filled out in all the right places. And he'd never been hard on the eyes. "So what brings you?"

Duke shrugged, putting his glass back on the bar and turning it in his hands. "Nothing in particular. Ran into Ian Haskell a few weeks ago, started swapping stories, and decided it might be nice to see the old place again."

Nathan snorted. "Right. You couldn't shake the dust of this place off fast enough when you left."

"Well, times change," Duke said, smiling faintly. "Footloose and fancy free only gets you so far, you know? So, what about you? I figured you'd be gone like a shot after college."

It was Nathan's turn to shrug. "I thought about it, but -- I dunno. I guess I just belong here."

"Doing what?"

"You won't believe it," Nathan warned, holding back a grin.

"Try me. Butcher? Baker? Candlestick maker?"

Nathan reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his wallet, flipping it open to his shield.

Duke froze for a second, beer halfway to his mouth, then put it down again carefully, his gaze flicking from the badge to Nathan's face and back again. "Seriously? You're a _cop_?"

"Seriously," Nathan agreed. "Detective, actually. I wound up getting a degree in criminology."

"But... your dad. Nathan. You always swore you didn't want to be anything like your dad."

"I'm not anything like my father," Nathan said calmly. "I just happen to like being a cop. I like helping people. I'm good at it, too."

"Well, good for you, Officer Wuornos," Duke said, tilting his glass toward Nathan and taking another long drink. "I'm sure the fine people of Haven sleep better at night."

Nathan's lips twisted in a wry grin and he raised his glass right back. "Thank you, Mister Crocker. I do believe you're right. I'm not so sure they're going to feel quite as safe now that you're back in town, though."

Duke snorted a laugh, shaking his head, and relaxed a little. "Hey, now. I'm just a businessman -- nothing dangerous about me."

"Uh-huh." Nathan gave him a cop look, softening it up with a slap on the shoulder. Duke was Duke; there was no changing him. He'd always been fast to spot a chance to make a buck, and not that picky about the legalities involved. And if that wary look at the back of his eyes was any indication, he'd gotten less picky about that as time went on. But Nathan was off the clock, and there was nothing illegal about having a beer in a bar.

"A cop. Man. I never would have figured you for it, Nathan, truly. But I guess if you're happy..."

"I know. It wasn't what I ever figured, either -- or at least not here. I had an idea about getting my degree and moving to Bangor or Portland, even Boston, and working in a big-city department. But I like it here." He shrugged. "Turns out I'm a small-town boy after all, I guess." He drained his glass and gestured at Joey to bring a couple more. "But you're not. I still don't get why you're back. You always said you wanted to see the world."

"And I have, my friend, I have. I've been all around this world, seen all kinds of things. I guess sometimes you just need to see where you come from to put it all in perspective."

"I guess." 

Joey brought the new beers and they drank in companionable silence for a few minutes before Duke nudged him.

"Hey, pool table's opening up -- wanna play?"

Nathan twisted around to look at the table, then back at Duke. They'd played off and on all the way through high school, Nathan losing almost every game. But he'd spent a lot of time in college perfecting his game, and he'd been playing pretty regularly since. Duke was in for a surprise. "Sure, why not?"

They stood up together, pushing into each other's space a little, an old habit from when they used to jockey to be first at everything. This time, though, the bar was crowded enough that there was no jockeying to be done, and they wound up chest to chest, breathing in each other's breath. Heat flared in Nathan's stomach, his muscles clenching a bit against it, watching Duke suck in a breath and go wide-eyed, then smile. 

Duke slid his hand down Nathan's arm as he reached for his beer, leaning in just a little too far. Nathan grinned, bright and sharp, holding his ground and even twisting in to Duke, sliding their hips together. Duke's fingers tightened convulsively on the glass, and Nathan felt his grin go almost feral.

He leaned in, plastering his body against Duke's and angling his head to speak straight into Duke's ear. "C'mon," he murmured. "... Before someone else takes the table."

Duke turned his head, just inches from Nathan, and held his gaze for a moment in some unspoken challenge. Nathan didn't move; whatever this was, it felt fantastic, all the week's aggravations morphing into a different kind of tension, and he was willing to let it play itself out. Duke smiled slowly, picking up the beers and turning to slide past Nathan, their jeans dragging against each other. "Let's go, then," Duke said.

They played for a couple hours, evenly matched, trading fifty bucks back and forth between them as the scores shifted, racking up another few beers each. They stood a little too close when they could, brushed arms and hips and hands around the edge of the table, bent just a little too deeply over the table in tight jeans to line up their shots -- nothing obvious, nothing anyone else would really notice, nothing that even had to mean anything, really. If this was just another version of one-upmanship, Nathan was happy to play along, appreciating the view when Duke bent deeply over the table to line up a shot, testing the angle of his cue a few times as suggestively as possible before sinking yet another one. And maybe he bent a little too low himself from time to time, too.

The steady rhythm of the game kept the heat in Nathan's belly stoked, but at a deep, banked glow instead of a bright blaze, leaving room for other things. Duke wanted the local gossip, god only knew why, claiming that "small-town weird is the best kind of weird". Nathan didn't want to admit it, but he wanted to hear about Duke's travels, trying not to go wide-eyed at the tales Duke spun him. 

The back of his mind -- the cop part that never quite shut off -- spotted the careful holes in Duke's stories, the places he didn't want Nathan to know about, but he didn't care. None of it was in his jurisdiction, and this was... he'd _missed_ this. Just hanging out with Duke, shooting the breeze, relaxed and comfortable, even with the sparks flying between them. They hadn't had this in years, not since they were boys sneaking off for brews, smokes, and the occasional grope under the pier before they started drifting apart. Maybe it was a good thing Duke had left. They'd grown up different, but they'd grown up, and maybe they'd found a way to be friends again.

Duke crowed as he won the latest game, scooping up the cash and giving it a triumphant kiss. Nathan leaned on his stick, grinning at the sight. Duke's shirt was unbuttoned even further, hair a bit more rumpled, jeans riding a little lower on his hips. He looked amazing. Nathan glanced around, wondering if anyone else was seeing this, and blinked. The crowd had thinned out to the point that there were even a few empty tables being cleaned up.

"Hey, Duke -- how about we call it a night?"

"Sure, if you agree that I'm the champ."

"You are not the champ. But I'd rather walk out before we get kicked out." He gestured at the bar.

Duke took in the situation like a pro, nodding sagely. "Gotcha." They racked the balls and put the cues away, waving to Joey on their way out. 

"So," Duke said, taking a deep breath as the fresh air hit them. "You gonna turn into a pumpkin, Officer Wuornos? Or would you care to continue this?"

Nathan shifted closer, just an inch or two, holding Duke's gaze steadily and liking the way Duke's pupils widened in response. "Oh, continue, I think."

A small group of people spilled out of the door behind them, crowding them together as they flowed past, laughing into the night. Duke smiled slowly, straight into Nathan's eyes. "I think that sounds like an excellent idea. Not to be trite, but -- your place or mine?"

"You have a place? I thought you just got into town."

"The world is my oyster, my friend -- and like an oyster, I carry my own home around with me."

Nathan frowned. "Doesn't that make you a snail?"

"It makes me a pearl. Of great price." 

"If you say so."

"Don't ruin the mood, Nathan," Duke said, grinning. "I've got a fridge full of good beer back on my boat."

"Sold," Nathan said promptly, grinning back at him. He really had forgotten how much fun it could be, hanging out with Duke. Everything was a little brighter, a little sharper, until he was almost vibrating with it. "Let's see this shell of yours."

"Do you have a car, or do we need to call a cab?"

"Over there," Nathan pointed.

"... Is that the same truck?"

"Yep," Nathan said proudly. 

"Man, you are -- you know what, never mind." Duke slung an arm around Nathan's shoulders and started walking. "You know they still make cars, right? You could get something newer?"

"Don't ruin the mood, Duke," Nathan said, bumping him with his hip.

Nathan insisted on seat belts and all hands being where they belonged during the drive to the marina, aware that it wasn't just lazy arousal but the beer that had him a little fuzzy around the edges. The last thing he wanted was to be pulled over with Duke Crocker in the car with him, riding the same buzz he was. He'd never hear the end of it from the Chief. 

But they made it safely, and Duke had an arm slung around him again as they started walking down the dock. Nathan hooked a thumb in Duke's belt loop, fingers resting against his hip, and hummed a little to himself until Duke drew them to a stop in front of a boat called the _Cape Rouge_. 

"This is yours, huh?"

"Yep," Duke said, staring up with a proud look on his face. "I won her in a poker game. She's a beauty, isn't she?"

"She is," Nathan agreed sincerely. She was no yacht, but a good sturdy working boat -- cargo, not fishing. She wasn't exactly new, either, but she'd weather a storm. 

"C'mon, let's go in." 

The cabin was a surprise -- comfortable and warm, well-decorated. It was a place someone could call home. Nathan slanted a look at Duke. "So you live here, huh?"

"Yep," Duke said easily, pointing Nathan at the couch and heading for the beer fridge. "I do so much traveling I figured I may as well get comfortable."

"I like it," Nathan said, going boneless against the cushions. "I can see why you'd want to."

Duke was smiling as he came back into view, holding two long-necked beers between his fingers. "Why, thanks, Nathan." He dropped down along Nathan's right side, handing a beer over and sprawling as deeply as Nathan had, letting out a little sigh of relief.

"Long day, huh?"

"You have no idea," Duke said, with a little chuckle. "But this is nice. I never thought I'd say it, but it's kinda... good to be home."

Nathan clinked his bottle against Duke's, top and bottom, and took a deep swallow. "It kinda is," he agreed. Duke was a blaze of heat along his arm and leg, and he wanted more of it. He shifted, pulling his arm up and along the back of the couch behind Duke's head, so all that heat was running along his side now.

Duke rolled his head to grin at him, letting himself tip a bit sideways to lean against him. "Subtle, Nathan. Very subtle."

Nathan grinned back, reaching to tweak Duke's ear, then drew in a breath at the sparking in his nerve ends when he touched Duke's skin. He stroked a finger along the curve of Duke's ear instead, trailing it down along his jaw and then down his neck, while Duke swallowed, hard. 

"Nathan -- "

"You gonna fish, or cut bait?" Nathan asked, his fingers pressed lightly to Duke's collarbone. 

Duke reached out and took Nathan's beer away, leaning away long enough to put them on the table in front of them. Cold rushed in where he'd been, and Nathan shivered at the contrast.

"I think," Duke said, leaning back against the couch but turning to face Nathan better, "I am going to fish." He reached one long hand forward to cup Nathan's face. "How about you?"

"I always hated cutting bait," Nathan admitted, and leaned forward to meet him halfway.

It should have been familiar; hell, it was familiar, in some ways. They were no strangers to each other. Except they weren't boys fumbling around now, trying to figure things out in a rush under a pier or behind a garage. They both knew what they were doing, and they'd both learned things from other people. And they'd learned to take their time.

So the kiss was no surprise -- until Duke didn't pull away, and Nathan didn't pull away, and they lost themselves in the shared taste of beer until they were both laughing. But god, Duke was a good kisser, and Nathan didn't want to stop, curving his hands behind Duke's head to pull him closer. Duke came willingly, leaning in further and further until they tumbled back onto the couch. Duke caught himself, pulling back just long enough to raise his eyebrows at Nathan in a silent "okay?"

Nathan growled a little, wriggling himself into a more comfortable position and pulling Duke down again. 

"Okay, then," Duke said, breathless and laughing, and Nathan bit him on the earlobe, grinning. 

"Surprise you don't have that pierced," he said, licking the sore spot before moving down to the strong tendon on the side of Duke's neck. 

"Too easy for someone to yank them out in a fight," Duke said, sliding his thigh between Nathan's. 

Nathan tugged on one of Duke's necklaces. "But not these?" 

"Nah. They're loose enough. And if someone tugs too hard, they'll break. Are we going to keep talking about my accessories?"

"I thought we could switch to product next," Nathan said, running a hand up into Duke's hair, grinning. "How _do_ you keep your hair so soft?"

"I'll show you in the morning," Duke said, voice gone gravelly. His hands slid under Nathan's shirt, spreading across his abdomen.

"Deal," Nathan gasped, his whole body rising to meet Duke's hands. "Christ, your hands are huge."

Duke grinned wickedly. "And very, very talented."

"Promises, promises." Nathan laughed and reached for Duke's shirt, leaning up to drop wet kisses on warm skin as he undid each button in turn. 

Duke took the opportunity to push Nathan's shirt up and off, hands trailing heat in their wake, then shrugged the rest of the way out of the shirt Nathan had undone.

"Listen, I don't want to seem forward, or anything -- "

"Of course not," Duke agreed, thumbs brushing idly across Nathan's nipples.

"But is there any chance you have an actual bed in this place? Not that I'm not loving this couch, but a little room to stretch out might be nice."

"Oh, I dunno. I kinda like the close quarters," Duke said, pushing his weight down into Nathan's chest.

Nathan huffed out a laugh, hooking a leg around Duke's hips. "It does have something going for it," he admitted. "But I'd still rather not fall off."

"Fine, fine," Duke said, nipping him on the chin and then heaving himself up.

"Watch the knee!" Nathan yelped.

Duke grinned at him wickedly, pressing his knee just hard enough into Nathan's groin, wringing a laughing groan out of Nathan. "You asshole." 

"You wish," Duke said, and Nathan shivered again. "C'mon, up you get -- you're the one who wanted to move." 

Nathan grabbed Duke's outstretched hand and levered himself up, overbalancing enough to slam into Duke, cheerfully taking the opportunity to grab his ass for balance as they both staggered, and snatching another kiss. "We're not talking about a bunk, right? 'Cause if this is worse than the couch, I'd rather stay put."

"Nathan, Nathan, Nathan. Have some faith. Do I look like someone who'd want to sleep in a bunk every night?"

Nathan drew back far enough to give him an appraising look, up and down the rangy length of him, and then around at the very comfortable living space. "Hm. No, you don't. Okay -- lead on, Macduff."

"You know that's supposed to be 'lay on', right?"

"Are you seriously arguing semantics right now?"

Duke opened his mouth and turned away for a second, raising one hand in a "hold on" gesture, then turned back, snapping his mouth shut and smiling. "Nope. I am not arguing semantics. Follow me."

Nathan grinned. "I do love to watch you walk away," he murmured happily.

Duke slanted him a look over his shoulder, waggling his eyebrows, then reached in through a door to flick on a light, bowing Nathan through ahead of him. "Well?"

"Definitely not a bunk," Nathan said appreciatively. The bed was big enough for two tall men to have some real fun in.

"Glad you approve," Duke said, right behind him, and Nathan started. Duke hooked his chin over Nathan's shoulder, his hands reaching around to undo Nathan's jeans. "Let's get you a little more... naked, shall we?"

Nathan huffed out a laugh, leaning back into him and letting Duke do all the work. The feel of Duke's fingers working against his skin, then inching the zipper down bit by bit, had his abdominal muscles fluttering madly, and Duke chuckled against his jaw. 

"Christ, Nathan, how long has it been for you?"

"Not that long," Nathan said, reaching back to squeeze Duke's hip. "I just like the way it feels, that's all."

Duke obligingly added a little more pressure right above Nathan's groin, sending a spiral of pleasure through Nathan and wringing a low sound out of him. "What are you going to do when I hit paydirt?"

Nathan tipped his head back, breathing out as he stared at the ceiling. "Let's find out."

Duke hummed thoughtfully, spreading his hands out to skim Nathan's jeans and boxers down off his hips. Nathan wriggled helpfully. 

"Now there's a pretty view," Duke said, looking straight down Nathan's front. "I'd ask if that was a gun in your pocket, but -- "

Nathan grinned. "No pockets."

"No pockets," Duke agreed. He pressed forward, rough denim chafing against Nathan's ass as he wrapped his arms around him from behind, just holding him tight for a minute. "Hi."

Nathan pushed back into him, grinding into the bulge he could feel beneath the denim. "Hi, yourself." He pulled away and started to turn around, ready to return the favor, but lost his balance, yelping as he started to fall.

"Nathan!" Duke sized up the situation in a blink and shoved Nathan hard, pushing him toward a safe landing on the mattress. 

Nathan blinked a little as he landed, getting his bearings, turning to look at Duke.

Duke gazed at him thoughtfully. "Forgot the boots."

"Forgot the boots," Nathan agreed ruefully. 

"We are so good at this," Duke said.

Nathan grinned up at him. "Yep. Suave, that's us. Gimme a hand, will you?"

Duke moved over and dropped to a crouch, reaching for Nathan's boots and starting to tug. "Socks on, or off?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Off," Nathan said, flexing his foot under Duke's hand and smiling a little at Duke's indulgent tone.

"No sock fetish, good to know." Duke stripped both socks off efficiently, then dragged his nails lightly up over the tops of Nathan's feet to grab the jeans and shorts still tangled around his ankles.

"Hey, I didn't say anything about taking _your_ socks off," Nathan said, amused.

Duke paused, shooting him a startled look. "Seriously?"

Nathan laughed, poking him in the chest with his bare foot. "No, not seriously, I don't care. Do whatever you want."

"Now that's what I like to hear," Duke said, beaming. He tossed Nathan's clothes in the corner and stood up, reaching for his own fly and undoing button and zipper with a will.

"Shoes."

"I got 'em, I got 'em." Duke toed out of his shoes and shoved his pants and briefs down, bending to yank them off along with his socks and tossing them all with a flourish after Nathan's.

"Why, Duke, how you've grown," Nathan murmured, startling a sputtering laugh out of Duke. He settled his hands on Duke's hips, pulling him closer and leaning in to mouth along Duke's cock. 

"Ah, ha, okay," Duke said, his hands sliding into Nathan's hair. "Okay, this is good."

"Glad you approve." Nathan let his hands roam down Duke's thighs, light enough that the hair tickled his palms, then dragged them back up hard to grip his ass, tugging him into a better position. 

Duke was stroking his face, tracing brows and cheekbones and jawline, teasing one finger into Nathan's mouth when Nathan pulled away for a moment. Nathan caught it between his teeth, licking at the end of it, then sucking it into his mouth. Duke pulled it back out slowly against the suction until it popped out with a wet sound. "Jesus, Nathan."

Nathan grinned wickedly, leaning forward to smack a messy kiss on the skin above Duke's cock, then licking his way along Duke's length and sucking the head of his cock into his mouth just long enough to get Duke's hopes up. He pulled his mouth off with another wet pop and landed a light kiss on the head, then beamed up at him. 

"I do believe you promised me a demonstration of your very, very talented hands." 

Duke blew out a laughing breath, brushing a finger across Nathan's lips again. "So I did."

Nathan shifted further up onto the bed, making room for Duke to join him, gasping as Duke made good on his promise, taking him apart inch by inch with his hands and mouth as he found all of Nathan's sensitive spots and created a few new ones. He never settled into a pattern -- he'd roam all over for a while, then narrow down and focus on one spot with laser intensity, from a spot on Nathan's calf to the inside of his right elbow to his left nipple to his balls, leaving Nathan hyper-sensitized and aching for more, making inarticulate sounds any time Duke moved.

Duke flipped him over, Nathan moaning as his cock rubbed against the sheets, trying to push himself further into the fabric as it dragged against all his sensitized bits. "Hedonist," Duke murmured, biting him on the back of his neck as his hands swept across his back.

"You're killing me here," Nathan gasped.

"Yeah, but what a way to go." 

The bastard was smirking, Nathan could hear it in his voice. But the spark of irritation faded when Duke kissed a delicate line down his spine, his fingers tracing patterns along his sides that were just this side of ticklish. Nathan moaned, trying to spread himself out even more.

Duke didn't stop at his lower back, kissing straight down into Nathan's crack until his tongue brushed the hole. Nathan shuddered, clenching involuntarily at the sensation, while Duke's hands kneaded his cheeks.

"I don't think that's going to be enough," Nathan rasped out finally. 

Duke gave him one last squeeze and moved away, reaching for the bedside table and producing a condom and a bottle of lube.

Nathan laughed into the pillow, and rolled over to watch. 

"Hey, I was a Boy Scout, you know. Always be prepared, and all that."

"Duke, they kicked you out of Boy Scouts the first week. I was there. Mr. Arvin called you a menace to society. No, wait -- an _incorrigible_ menace to society."

Duke grinned reminiscently. "Ah, good times. Besides, I was there long enough to remember the important stuff." He waved the condom package, then tore it open.

"I'm pretty sure this wasn't what they meant," Nathan said wryly.

Duke raked him with a heavy-lidded gaze. "Their loss," he murmured. 

Nathan stretched, preening a little. The sensitivity was easing off a bit, leaving him thrumming but not twitchy anymore, desire a deep pull at his center.

Duke got the condom on and covered in lube, batting away Nathan's hands when he tried to help. "I don't want to get distracted," he explained when Nathan grumped at him, and made it up to him with a slick few pumps of Nathan's cock before he slid his hand further back.

Nathan breathed out a sharp breath. "You want me like this?"

"Any way I can get you," Duke admitted, leaning down to catch his mouth in a deep kiss. 

Nathan kissed him back greedily, holding Duke's head in place. Duke bit Nathan's lower lip as his slick fingers went in, leaving Nathan reeling between conflicting sensation, grunting with it as Duke worked him open. "C'mon, Duke," he urged. "Fish or cut bait."

Duke kissed him again, deep and hard, then sat up, tucking himself between Nathan's legs and pulling them up over his thighs. He lined himself up and pushed in slowly, watching Nathan's face.

Nathan sucked in a hard breath and blew it back out again, relaxing into the pressure as best he could until Duke was completely in and he was stretched full, aching but with Duke's cock aimed straight at that deep pull of desire in his gut. "Wow." 

"Wow," Duke agreed, wide-eyed. He started moving, slowly at first then faster as Nathan adjusted himself to a better angle, pleasure hitting him in waves with every stroke. They settled into a rhythm as easily as they had earlier playing pool, Nathan giving as good as he got.

Duke was gorgeous, gleaming in the lamplight as all his muscles worked. Nathan reached out, filling his hands with the feel of him, coarse hair and weather-roughened skin and long, lean, supple muscles. He drew his fingers up and onto the softer skin on Duke's stomach, shaking his head ruefully.

Duke raised an eyebrow at him, never losing the beat. "What's up?"

"My plan for tonight was a beer at the Bucket and a frozen pizza at home."

"Hey, if the frozen pizza is calling, I can stop --"

Nathan smacked him on the thigh, pushing up harder on the next stroke to emphasize the point. "This wasn't what I was expecting, that's all."

Duke grinned down at him. "Yeah, me either." He hesitated, just barely. "This is better."

Nathan hitched himself forward a tiny bit, trying to get him even deeper. "Yeah. It is." 

Duke caught his breath when Nathan moved, face twisting as he sped up into shorter, faster strokes. Nathan rubbed his thighs, urging him on, grinning fiercely as Duke came, gasping and taut. "There you go," he murmured, lightening his touch to long strokes along Duke's legs. "Attaboy."

"I can't believe you just attaboy'd me," Duke said, blowing out a shaky breath, and then another, rubbing gentle circles into Nathan's abdomen. He pulled out of Nathan slowly, careful to get the condom off and tied cleanly, then stretched forward to blanket Nathan, kissing his way up along the curve of Nathan's collarbone, neck, and jaw until he could sink into Nathan's mouth.

Nathan hummed, letting his hands wander over the damp, warm expanse of Duke's back.

"Hey, I kinda left you hanging there, didn't I?" Duke said a minute later, hovering just over Nathan's mouth. "Gonna have to do something about that."

"Well, as long as you're not too busy," Nathan said, biting him lightly on the chin. "I wouldn't say no."

Duke chuckled, rolling to the side and sliding one of his very talented hands down Nathan's torso. "I think we can manage something." 

Nathan sucked in a breath as Duke fisted his cock, pulling with a sure grip, then bent to catch the head in his mouth for the first time. It didn't take long to push Nathan over the edge he'd been hovering at, with barely enough time to warn Duke. Duke held on, squeezing him exactly the way he needed as Nathan came in sharp spurts, panting.

The release hit him hard, his eyes drooping almost immediately. He grimaced as he realized he was about to fall asleep in the wet spot, rolling over to push Duke further to the side so he could spoon up behind him. 

Duke grumbled but went, pulling the covers up over them and settling his ass into Nathan's groin like a promise. 

Nathan kissed him on the shoulder, sliding an arm around Duke's waist. "Sorry," he muttered. "Gotta get some sleep."

"Works for me." He paused. "But seriously, though. A _cop_?"

"Good _night_ , Duke."

* * *

He woke up alone; probably for the best. He eased himself out of the bed, a little achy and sore but not too bad, and scrounged around for his clothes and a bathroom. He couldn't bring himself to use the toothbrush, but the towels were hung up and only a little damp, so he ducked into the shower, grateful for the chance to get clean before he got dressed.

When he made it out to the deck, Duke was sitting by a low table, reading a paper and holding a steaming mug.

"Coffee?" Nathan asked hopefully. 

"And good morning to you, too." Duke pointed to a pot and an extra mug. "Mi coffee es su coffee," he said magnanimously.

Nathan ignored him, filling the mug and dropping into the second chair to breathe in coffee steam beatifically before taking a reverent sip. 

Duke chuckled, putting his paper aside and stretching his legs out, tapping his foot against Nathan's to get his attention. "Hey, so, I was thinking -- what would you say to a fishing trip today? A real fishing trip. I was gonna go out, and it'd be nice, the two of us."

Nathan blinked, then raised his mug in approval. "I think that sounds great." Him and Duke Crocker, friends -- and whatever -- again, after all this time. He huffed a silent laugh into his coffee as he sprawled more deeply in his chair. Who'd'a thunk.

~fin~


End file.
